The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to chip-on-film packages and device assemblies including the same.
In a recent electronic industry, chip-on-film packages (COFs) have been increasingly demanded with the development of thinner, lighter and smaller of electronic products. The chip-on-film package technology has been proposed to realize semiconductor packages having a highly integrated packing density of semiconductor chips. The chip-on-film packages may be realized using a flexible film substrate. According to the COF technology, semiconductor dies may be directly bonded to the flexible film substrate using a flip chip bonding technique and may be electrically connected to an external device with relatively short leads. Thus, the COF technology is very attractive because of the possibility of realization of fine and small interconnection patterns.
The COF packages may be applied to portable terminal units such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, or display units.